Ruleta
by LoveKisshu1
Summary: Pequeño Songfic de Kisshu x Ichigo, Masaya se a ido a Inglaterra, y su haucencia, a echo que Ichigo se de cuaenta de sus sentimientos asia un cierto Cynyclon?


**LK1: Se que debería estar siguiendo mis otros fics, y ofrezco una disculpa por la demora, este es un SongFic con la canción:**

**Ruleta-de Danna Paola, la que relata la historia es Ichigo**

**LK1: Espero sea de su agrado**

A pasado un mes desde la batalla de Deep Blue, Masaya se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar y los Cinyclones han regresado y ahora trabajan en el Café y junto con Mew's, pero Kisshu sigue igual de enamorado de Ichigo…

**Ruleta**

_La lara la la!_

_la lara la la!_

Sera que estoy sintiendo algo por Kish?...Cuando el esta cerca empiezo a ponerme muy nerviosa, a veces tiemblo y empiezo a tartamudear.

Pero yo sigo enamorada de Masaya, aunque el ya se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar, no se que debo hacer…

_Sera que voy a enamorarme  
Serás tu quien va a conquistarme  
Contigo todo en mí se debilita  
Sera es el indicado  
el que borrará mi pasado  
mi corazón por ti se rehabilita._

-Hola Koneko-chan!- me grito Kish

-Kyaaa!-grite asustada y me desmaye

_Y comienza a girar  
me dejo llevar  
por esta ruleta de amor y yo no,  
no se que pasara  
si vienes y vas  
si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dá!_

_la lara la la!_

5 minutos después desperté

-Kisshu! Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me asustes así?

-Gomen Gatita- me dijo y beso mi mejilla- estas mejor?- me pregunto mirándome preocupado

-S-si gracias- me ruborice, me encanta cuando me mira con esos ojos dorados

-Me tengo que ir Bai Bai Koneko-chan!- me dijo y se tele-transporto

-Nya creo que me enamore!- chille angustiada

_Se que tienes lo que yo quiero  
Que tengo mas ganas que miedo  
un beso tuyo es mi medicina  
Hoy quiero empezar desde cero  
Tus ojos me dan algo nuevo  
mi corazón da vueltas noche y día._

**Mi casa**

Estoy escribiendo una canción, solo me falta la…dedicatoria (pensando) para Aoyamak…(observe el papel) y me di cuenta de lo que escribí inconscientemente, así que solo ley aquello que escribí- Kisshu- susurre.

_-_Koneko-chan!- grito Kish entrando por mi ventana

-Nya! Otra vez Kisshu?!- pregunte enojada

_Y comienza a girar  
me dejo llevar  
por esta ruleta de amor y yo no,  
no se que pasara  
si vienes y vas  
si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dá!_

-Que es eso- me pregunto quitándome la canción

-No Devuélvemelo- grite tratante de atraparlo pero levito asía el techo, y empezó a leer y su cara burlona se convierte en una seria

-Es para mi?- pregunto con cara seria pero sorprendida a la vez

-No! bueno si, no te emociones no es muy buena- dije cruzándome de brazos

-Me encanta!- grito y me abrazo, y me di cuenta si estoy enamorada de el, así que le devolví el abrazo.

_Te escribí esta canción  
sabiendo que tu  
no sabes de música que ironía no se que pasara  
si vienes y vas  
si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dáaaa!_

_la lara la la! (x4)_

Se siente tan bien, tan divertido, tan sincero, tan cálido, tan lindo, tan tierno…

-Kisshu?- pregunte en un susurro

-Si Koneko-chan?-me pregunto sonriendo, separándose un poco para verme

-Nunca te vallas!- las lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos-Por favor!

_Y comienza a girar  
me dejo llevar  
por esta ruleta de amor y yo no,  
no se que pasara  
si vienes y vas  
si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dá!_

-No llores Ichigo, no lo hare- me contesto, quitando las lagrimas de mis mejillas, me llamo Ichigo? Esto debe ser verdad para que me llame así.

-Así que enserio pensabas en mi, cuando escribiste esto?- me mostro la canción

-Si- conteste sonrojada y baje la mirada asía el suelo

_Te escribí esta canción  
sabiendo que tu  
Tu no sabes de música que ironía  
no se que pasara  
si vienes y vas  
si estas a mi lado mi amor que mas dáaa!_

-Koneko-chan?

-Si Kisshu-kun?

-Entonces lo que dice es verdad, me quieres?- pregunto con esperanza

-No…Te amo!- declare besándole y el se sorprendió pero me respondió el beso.

_la lara la la! (x4)  
Por esta ruleta de amor que girara_

**LK1: Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews, y si hay algún error háganmelo sabes porfavor!**

**Ichigo/Kish: Nos vemos**

**LK1:**


End file.
